


Double Dose Of Surprises

by StarSpangledBucky



Series: Stony [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Babies, Beaches, Bucky Barnes Feels, Dancing, Fluff, Islands, Kissing, Loki Feels, Love, M/M, Pregnancy, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Dancing, Stark Tower, Steve Feels, Surprises, Surrogacy, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/StarSpangledBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly married couple Tony and Steve figured it was time for them to go on their honeymoon. Natasha and Clint are invited along also as they too need a honeymoon, that is better than the one they originally had. Steve thought Tony would be hesitant leaving all his tech and also leaving Loki, Bucky, Bruce and Thor in charge of the house. Yet it seems Tony is eager to go, expecting the place to be trashed when he comes back. What happens in the end if something he least expected. What shenanigans could possibly happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Dose Of Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't intend for it to be this long but oh well.

"A camping trip? Really Tony?" Steve mumbled, his eyes leaving the page he was on in his book.  
  
"Come on Capsicle, it'll be fun. We haven't had our honeymoon yet because of missions," Tony pleaded, sauntering over to Steve.  
  
The super soldier simply rolled his eyes at his newlywed husband's pathetic puppy eyes, which never worked on him at all. Steve restrained himself when it came to Tony's begging. He did it far too often and only meant it as a joke, yet this time he sounded very serious about it.  
  
"Where exactly did you have in mind?" he questioned.  
  
"Well I...have a small remote island off the coast. We could go there, no one to disturb us. Just you, me and the beach," Tony mused, pulling Steve's book from his hands.  
  
"Hey I was reading that!" he protested loudly.  
  
Tony chuckled as he sat himself in Steve's lap and wrapped one arm lazily around his shoulder, nestling into the crook of his neck.  
  
"So what do you say? Shall we go?" he asked.  
  
"We should invite Natasha and Clint," Steve suggested.  
  
"Why?" Tony grumbled, pulling away to stare at Steve.  
  
"Because they haven't had a proper honeymoon, I mean...remember what they told us about the one they had," Steve replied.  
  
"Clint got arrested for punching a guy for hitting on Natasha, the pair of them got severely sun burnt, they got lost on their way to their hotel, they had a crappy room and then I recall that Natasha lost her passport on her way back here to Manhattan," Tony rambled.  
  
"Exactly, which is why we should invite them. How bad could it be? You have space right?" Steve questioned, wrapping his arm around Tony's waist.  
  
"Well there's two separate huts there," his husband answered.  
  
"Perfect," Steve chimed, a small smile on his face. "There's only one thing bothering me though," he added.  
  
"Oh yeah and what is that?" Tony queried, his lips inches from Steve's.  
  
"Who is going to look after the house, and, are you just going to up and leave all your tech behind because you love that stuff and I can't imagine you spending one day without it," Steve explained.  
  
Tony's brow creased as he pushed away from Steve and got to his feet as he circled around the table. He got annoyed when Steve made him sound like he was some tech crazed maniac. He'd be able to manage a few days and he'd be able to prove it to Steve by going on this honeymoon. The only tech he would have over on the island was JARVIS who was programmed into the separate huts. Tony wanted to prove to Steve that the tech wasn't important as the man he loved and married for good reasons.  
  
"The only tech that will be there is JARVIS because he goes everywhere. Other than that, the only important thing is you, Steve. The whole point of a honeymoon is to spend time with the one you love. That's what I want out of this. I don't want to sit with my face stuffed in my phone or my tablet type software. I want to show you just how much I love you," Tony answered, hugging his arms around himself as he suddenly took on the impression of a puppy left in the rain.  
  
Steve simply crooned at the speech Tony gave and motioned him over with his hand. Tony walked over as he sat back in Steve's lap and felt his lips press against his in a chaste kiss.  
  
"I know how much you love me already. And I believe you, so we will leave first thing in the morning," he spoke fondly, pressing his hand firmly against Tony's lower back.  
  
"Let's make a bet," Tony hummed, with a sly smirk.  
  
Steve chuckled, shaking his head a little as he pulled Tony closer, their noses touching.  
  
"Humour me Stark," he purred.  
  
"If I survive this honeymoon without my tech, that means I win and you have to bring me breakfast in bed in a pair of Captain America themed underwear and a bow tie for a week," Tony hummed.  
  
"Alright," Steve replied, bringing out the 'T' a little. "And if you touch any tech or even speak of it, then I want you to agree to Natasha being a surrogate mother for us," he continued, with a content smile.  
  
Tony's eyes widened as he tried to process what Steve just said. Was he being sarcastic or actually being legitimate?  
  
"You're joking right?" he questioned.  
  
"No," Steve mused, frowning slightly. "I was going to tell you next week but I guess now is a good time. Natasha and I have been talking about it for weeks and I know you and I have only been married for a month now, but I'm getting clucky Tony," he added, crossing his arms over his chest once Tony had left his lap, yet again.  
  
"You want a kid? Now?" Tony laughed nervously.  
  
"Yes, now...don't you want any?" Steve asked.  
  
"I do but, I was hoping we'd wait a year or two," he huffed.  
  
"But then I might not be clucky then," Steve mumbled.  
  
"Well that's unfortunate isn't it," Tony replied, as he sauntered up to the kitchen.  
  
Steve let out a heavy sigh as he stood up from the sofa, his back turned to Tony.  
  
"It's always just about you isn't it?" he whispered.  
  
"Pardon me?" Tony answered, with a frown.  
  
"It doesn't matter what I want. It never has been like that. I want something but you don't want it. You want something and I just give in and let you have it. What am I doing wrong Tony?" Steve choked out.  
  
Tony hadn't realised he'd struck a huge nerve and had crippled his husband's self esteem. He watched as Steve's shoulders shook slightly, his breathing ragged as he choked back a sob. There was always something Tony said to upset him, even if he didn't notice it half the time.  
  
"Steve..." he whispered.  
  
"I'm fine," Steve whimpered out, covering his hand over his mouth as he closed his eyes.  
  
"Honey I'm sorry, come here," Tony soothed, leaving his drink on the counter as he made his way back down to Steve.  
  
He moved in front of Steve as he rested his hands on his husband's cheeks and tilted his head slightly. Steve looked up briefly, a few stray tears rolling down his cheeks as he swallowed the lump in his throat.  
  
"You want one badly don't you?" Tony murmured, running one hand through Steve's short sandy blonde hair.  
  
"Of course I do," Steve heaved out, dropping his hands to his side.  
  
"It's a deal then. The bet I mean," Tony replied.  
  
Steve nodded, biting his bottom lip gently as he wrapped his arms around Tony's waist.  
  
"I love you," he whispered.  
  
"Love you too Capsicle," Tony hummed, leaning up as he pressed a gentle kiss to Steve's lips.

"We should go pack, and you should ask Natasha and Clint if they want to come with," he added.  
  
"Go where?" a voice chimed.  
  
Steve and Tony turned their heads as they saw Natasha and Clint standing outside the elevator door, their fingers entwined loosely.  
  
"Tony and I were planning on going for a honeymoon tomorrow at Tony's private island and we wanted to know if you two wanted to come with us?" Steve questioned.  
  
"Wouldn't you rather be alone?" Clint asked.  
  
"You and Natasha didn't have a great honeymoon, consider this a very late wedding present," Tony interjected.  
  
Natasha looked over at Clint who shrugged a little, with a smile as he turned back to his friends and nodded.  
  
"Let's do it," he answered happily.  
  
"One question though," Natasha spoke. "Who is looking after the tower?" she questioned.  
  
Tony rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at Steve, who shrugged slightly.  
  
"Are you suggesting we leave Thor, Bruce, Loki and Bucky in charge?" Clint laughed.  
  
"They are our only options," Steve sighed.  
  
"Thor and Bruce yes, but Loki and Bucky? Don't you think things could get a little messy, I mean I know they have joined The Avengers but they seem like they'd clash. And if Bruce lets the other guy show then imagine how he and Thor will go, you know those two enjoy sparring," Clint explained.  
  
"Well, let's just hope Bucky and Loki have some sense of order," Tony replied.  
  
Steve scoffed as his shoulder began shaking with laughter.  
  
"I think Bucky would be the only sensible one of the bunch," he chuckled, as his laugh escalated before he was buckling over, imagining the chaos that would go down.  
  
"Let's make Bucky the Daddy then. Loki can be Mommy and Thor and Bruce are their lovely children," Natasha issued.  
  
Tony nearly choked on his drink he had retrieved as Steve continued laughing, practically on his knees, clutching his ribs.  
  
"A-are you s-suggesting that B-Bucky and Lo-Loki would be s-somewhat of a married c-couple too?" he laughed, tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Calm down Cap before you crack a rib," Clint chuckled. "I think Bucky and Loki would get on well, don't you think Tony?" he asked.  
  
"Sure why not, they could become best friends, I don't know," he mumbled, tapping away at something on his phone.  
  
"Remember our bet!" Steve yelled, pointing angrily at Tony as he contained his laughter.  
  
"Doesn't start until tomorrow soldier," Tony grumbled.  
  
"Oh, someone has his Iron Man grumpy pants on," Steve taunted.  
  
Tony frowned as he sauntered over to the couch and sat down, huffing to himself as he kept tapping at things on his phone. Steve stood up from the floor as he looked over at Natasha and Clint, who had separated their hands and were aimlessly looking around the room.  
  
"Clint, you tell Thor about our trip, Natasha you tell Banner because you know what to say around him calmly. I'll deal with Bucky and I guess if Tony wants to he can tell Loki, if not I'll do it," Steve mused.  
  
"Deal," Natasha replied.  
  
Clint simply nodded his head as he and Natasha went back into the elevator to go and find Bruce and Thor. Steve turned around, looking over at Tony who was still engrossed in his phone. He could already tell that Tony was going to be the sore loser and that he would have to stick to his bet. Steve couldn't help but smile gleefully as the thought of having a kid in his arms in a few months time warmed his heart. He couldn't wait, and he certainly wasn't going to give up on the idea without a fight.

* * *

 ** _Thor & Bruce_**  
  
Natasha and Clint found Thor and Bruce in the basement level, having a sparring match. Clint sighed because Bruce was now in his other form, making it difficult to have a conversation with him. Natasha squeezed his hand gently and he looked over at her with a smile. His heart swelled whenever he looked at her, like she had a pair of angel wings behind her back and had this bright aura around her. Of course, she had a shady past, everyone did, but to have her as his, Clint couldn't even put it together with words.  
  
"I am the strongest there is!" Hulk yelled, charging at Thor.  
  
"You think ill of me Banner!" Thor roared back, swinging Mjolnir from his arm.  
  
Clint shielded his eyes as Mjolnir smacked Hulk right in the face, sending him backwards.  
  
"Guys enough!" Natasha shouted, stepping in between them.  
  
Thor stopped immediately, turning his attention to the pair that had just walked in. The blow that Hulk had received caused him to change back to Bruce, who say awkwardly on the floor with ripped pants covering him. He decided against standing up and stayed where he was until he could get some proper clothing.  
  
"Well seeing as you are both here Clint and I don't have to separately tell you. But, we have some news," Natasha spoke.  
  
"Are you with child Miss Natasha?" Thor replied.  
  
Clint's eyes widened as he looked over at Natasha.  
  
"Are you!" he yelled.  
  
"What? No! No, Thor it's something to do with Steve, Tony, Clint and I," she answered.  
  
Bruce quietly chuckled in the background after seeing the look on Clint's face.  
  
"Oh, well let us be known of this," Thor mused.  
  
"Steve and Tony are going on a honeymoon because they haven't had one yet, and they invited Clint and I as well because we had a pretty terrible one when we got married," Natasha explained.  
  
"You're leaving us in charge of Stark Tower?" Bruce scoffed from the other side of the room.  
  
"Along with Bucky...and Loki," Clint added.  
  
"By Odin's beard Loki will be an absolute spoil sport," the thunderer replied. "Keeping his head stuffed in a book and lacking in conversation skills," he continued.  
  
"Well I'm sure he and Bucky will get along then because they seem very alike," Natasha interjected.  
  
"I'd like to see that," Bruce spoke, getting to his feet.  
  
"So it's settled then. You can't trash the place though, leave your sparring for down here," Clint ordered.  
  
Thor and Bruce nodded in agreement as they went back to their sparring, leaving Natasha and Clint enough time to go and pack. They couldn't wait to be out of New York for a while.

* * *

 ** _Bucky_**  
  
Steve pondered up the hallway on the top floor, following the sound of music that flowed from the room at the end of it. Tony built in a personal art studio for Steve and Bucky to use whenever they wanted. The pair found themselves in there quite often, spending time together just like they had seventy years ago. As he pushed the door open, his eyes found Bucky who was sat at a desk, busily sketching away at something on his sketchpad. His mid length hair was messy as usual and Steve scanned his eyes over his metal arm which had been spruced up by Tony which Bucky was very grateful for. Steve was just grateful that he had his friend back, even though it took months for Bucky to regain any sense of who he was. It was pretty much the same for Loki, who still had a little bit of a way to go but for now he was fairly settled.  
  
"Bucky," Steve spoke.  
  
His friend stopped what he was doing, tilting his head up as he saw Steve standing in the doorway.  
  
"Steve," he replied, with a smile. "Come in," he added.  
  
Steve grinned as he walked into the studio and scanned the walls of the room, taking hint of new sketches that were up on the wall and an unfinished painting in the corner.  
  
"What's the painting of?" he asked, curiously.  
  
"It's a surprise," Bucky mused, putting his pencil down. "Something for you and Tony," he continued.  
  
"Buck...you don't have to do anything for us," Steve replied.  
  
"Sure I do. I mean, Tony let me stay here, he fixed up my arm. He let you bring me in even when I was in a bad state," Bucky added.  
  
Steve simply nodded in understanding as he sat down on the sofa that was in the room.  
  
"Listen, I have some news," he spoke, resting his head on his hand, propping his elbow on the arm of the sofa.  
  
Bucky's features changed as he looked over at Steve, a worried look on his face.  
  
"You're not dying are you? Tony's not dying? What's wrong?" he panicked.  
  
"Bucky relax," Steve chuckled. "It's nothing like that. Just, Tony and I decided to take our honeymoon now and Natasha and Clint are coming with us because they need a honeymoon that's not going to turn out bad," he added, tilting his head.  
  
"Oh, what a relief. Don't scare me like that, punk," he grumbled, with a small smirk at the corner of his mouth.  
  
Steve chuckled as he admired his friend who seemed to become engrossed in his sketch again.  
  
"You're drawing me again aren't you?" he questioned.  
  
"Yeah," Bucky replied softly.  
  
"I'm sorry Bucky," Steve mumbled.  
  
"For what? For falling in love with Tony instead of me?" Bucky asked. "Steve...you had a lot more time with Tony and I can't keep you away from someone. Tony treats you better than I ever would, I prefer just having my best friend back, that's all," he continued.  
  
"I still love you though Bucky, I can love my best friend in a friendship term right?" he chuckled.  
  
"Bromance?" Bucky suggested, seeming familiar with the modern world slang.  
  
Steve laughed as he stood up from the sofa and motioned Bucky over. Bucky moved away from his sketch and rose to his feet as he went over to Steve. The pair embraced in a warming hug, Steve's chin resting on Bucky's shoulder.  
  
"You'll always be my number one," he soothed.  
  
"I'm with ya to the end of the line buddy," Bucky replied, squeezing Steve tighter.

* * *

**_Loki_ **

"Loki!" Tony called out.  
  
He frowned as he walked out onto the balcony of Stark Tower in search of Loki. Whenever he had to go and find the god he always had the most trouble finding him.  
  
"Loki!" he yelled.  
  
"Stark, you talk far too loud," a voice replied.  
  
Tony raised an eyebrow as he turned around and looked up, seeing Loki perched on the very top of the tower, his legs swinging over the edge.  
  
"Loki what the hell are you doing up there!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Enjoying the view you oaf. What is it you want?" the god questioned.  
  
"We need to talk," Tony replied.  
  
"What's happened? Is everything alright? Has Steve hurt you. I swear I will hurt him if he has and he won't live to tell the tale," Loki grumbled.  
  
"How come whenever I say we need to talk, someone always assumes it is something bad?" Tony asked.  
  
Loki rolled his eyes as Tony saw him vanish before he appeared right beside Tony, causing him to jump slightly.  
  
"It is just first instinct Stark. Now what is it, I have errands to run soon," he mumbled.  
  
"Steve and I decided we would go on a honeymoon. We invited Natasha and Clint too seeing as theirs was pretty horrible. So...yourself, Thor, Bucky and Bruce are being left in charge of Stark Tower," Tony explained.  
  
Loki raised an eyebrow as he lent against the railing, a small smile twitching on his lips.  
  
"You're leaving us in charge? My big oaf of a brother, the Winter Soldier and Banner who could turn at any time into a huge raging monster," he laughed.  
  
"Come on, it can't be that bad. You'll behave right?" Tony asked.  
  
"Possibly," Loki answered, with a curt nod. "But I'd probably read most of the time," he added.  
  
"Oh no, no, no. You need to socialise more. Maybe you should become friends with Bucky. You two never really got introduced properly. I'm sure he'd love a friend other than myself, Steve and Thor. The more the merrier," Tony replied.  
  
The god rolled his eyes as he looked away from Tony, tapping his fingers on the railing. Loki's social skills had declined a little after his tirade in Manhattan. For him he was the shy cat curled in the corner, reading his book, feeling only content when he was not being bombarded with conversations.  
  
"Alright, but if he angers me only once I shall not hesitate to hurt him," Loki grumbled.  
  
"Just...don't break anything," Tony pleaded.  
  
Loki nodded before he looked back at Tony and gave a small smile.  
  
"I must go to these errands, I trust you have to pack," he mused, before giving a small wave.  
  
Tony watched as Loki disappeared from sight, leaving him alone on the balcony. He sighed with relief as he made his way back inside. His mind however was still reeling about Steve wanting a kid. This only made Tony want to try harder and win the bet, he wasn't going to lose that easily.

* * *

"Tony! Hurry up you're wasting valuable honeymoon time!" Steve yelled, from downstairs.  
  
"Just a minute!" Tony called back.  
  
He kept stressing about his lab so he had decided to tidy away some things so that if Loki, Bucky, Thor or Bruce decided to come in, they wouldn't touch anything that was easily breakable. His eyes skimmed over the room one last time before he was content as he exited the room. He jogged up the stairs as he came into the main living area and saw Steve and the others standing in a small group.  
  
"Ready?" Steve questioned, holding a duffel bag, with a small backpack slung over his shoulder.  
  
"Yes," Tony replied, with a grin. "Now, you guys, I'm being serious, if I come back and something is damaged you will be in serious trouble," he added, turning his gaze on the four men who were to be left on their own for a few days.  
  
"Stark, we talked about this, you can trust us...slightly," Loki hummed.  
  
"We will do no harm Stark," Thor mused.  
  
Bucky and Bruce gave curt nods as Tony sighed with pure relief.  
  
"You guys have fun, and don't try and kill each other," Clint interjected.  
  
Steve laughed loudly as Tony, Clint and Natasha followed him to the elevator, giving a final goodbye wave to their friends as the doors closed. Tony lent against the elevator wall as he glanced over at Steve, his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"You didn't have to carry everything," he spoke.  
  
"I'd do anything for you," Steve replied with a small smile.  
  
"Get a room you two," Clint groaned jokingly, rolling his eyes.  
  
"You shut your mouth," Tony retorted, with a grin.  
  
"I can't wait to get out of here for a while," Natasha sighed, leaning against Clint.  
  
"Me too," Steve answered. "I'm glad you suggested this Tony," he added.  
  
Tony simply grinned as he held his hand out to Steve who laced his fingers with his husband's and lifted it up as he pressed a gentle kiss to his knuckles. He mouthed an 'I love you' to Tony, causing him to blush as he mouthed an 'I love you too' back to him.  
  
"Sir, the Stark helicopter is waiting and ready outside," JARVIS spoke.  
  
"Helicopter?" Steve questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"You didn't notice the new helipad I joined onto the tower?" Tony replied, tilting his head.  
  
"I had no idea," Steve chuckled, squeezing Tony's hand.  
  
The elevator came to a halt as it opened up onto the new platform Tony built, a huge red and gold helicopter sitting on a giant 'S' instead of a 'H' which made Steve laugh.  
  
"Everything has to have something about you on it doesn't it?" he asked, letting go of Tony's hand as he grabbed the duffel bag.  
  
"Always," Tony chuckled, sauntering out of the elevator and making his way over to the helicopter. "Clint you know how to operate one of these right?" he questioned, turning his head to look at his friend.  
  
"Sure do," Clint answered.  
  
"Great, you're captain then," he chimed happily.  
  
"Hey! I'm the only captain around here buddy!" Steve exclaimed, with a grin.  
  
"Not today you're not honey," Tony replied, giving Steve a cheeky wink.  
  
Steve scoffed as he placed the bags inside, before helping Natasha inside, who gave him a small smile as if she knew why he helped her.  
  
"Thanks," she replied.  
  
"No problem ma'am," Steve teased, earning a chuckle from her.  
  
Once they were all inside, Steve climbed in, before closing the door and sitting himself next to Natasha. Tony sat in the front with Clint as he took dibs on being co-pilot. Steve and Natasha slipped on their headsets, which were thankfully separate from Tony and Clint's because Steve had to talk about something with Natasha in private.  
  
"Strap yourselves in guys, we're lifting off soon," Tony spoke.  
  
The slow whooshing sound of the blades ripped through the air as Clint and Tony began the safety checks and made sure their headsets were working fine. Within about five minutes, Steve and Natasha could feel the helicopter lift off the landing pad, Natasha gripping Steve's hand tightly. She'd been in a helicopter plenty of times but was paranoid about being in one with Clint and Tony because she never had before, neither had Steve really.  
  
"When are we going to tell them?" Steve asked, after the helicopter began its journey to Tony's private island.  
  
"After the honeymoon, either the day we get back or the day after," Natasha replied.  
  
"I feel bad because I made a bet with Tony but, I'm basically getting my part of the bet," Steve sighed.  
  
"He'll forgive you when he realises how special this will be," Natasha soothed, wrapping her arm around Steve's as she patted his arm. "He loves you and I think that he will love this," she added.  
  
"I hope so," Steve answered, smiling at Natasha as he rested his hand on hers.  
  
By now Natasha had relaxed, her anxiety washing away as she continued to have a deep conversation with Steve. They were travelling at a fast speed, the helicopter had some advanced tech in it and Tony loved how it could travel faster than other ones around the area. They'd been in the sky for about ten minutes and Tony was sure that in another fifteen they would be at their destination. He still had it set in his mind that he was going to win the bet fair and square, he needed time away from his tech once in a while, except for JARVIS. He looked over at Clint and the pair exchanged brief smiles before focusing back on their duties.  
  
"What do you think they're talking about?" he asked.  
  
"Girl things maybe," Clint replied.  
  
Tony let out a laugh as Clint smirked to himself. The pair of them were like best friends, just like Steve was with Natasha, even though he had Bucky also.  
  
"Is that it there?" Clint spoke, interrupting Tony's train of thought.  
  
He stared out of the window and eyed the island that was showing ahead of them.  
  
"Sure is, that was quick," he laughed.  
  
"Time flies when you're having fun," Clint mused.  
  
Tony scoffed as he looked back at Steve, giving him a thumbs up, earning an odd look from his husband before Natasha whispered in his ear and Steve made a 'O' with his mouth, causing Tony to break out into fits of laughter again.  
  
"Little help here Tony," Clint issued, flicking a switch above him.  
  
"Sorry," Tony replied, turning his attention back to the front.  
  
They lowered the helicopter a little as the landing pad on the island lit up. This one didn't have a giant 'S' on it, but was substituted by an Iron Man mask.  
  
"Really Tony?" Clint questioned, a raised eyebrow.  
  
"You should know me well by now," Tony quipped.  
  
Clint simply shrugged as he flicked a couple more switches above him, before nodding at Tony. The pair of them worked together to lower the helicopter safety. It landed with a small bump as it hit the helipad, the blades still going at a high speed, hissing as a gust of wind hit them. Tony took off his headset as he unbuckled the belts around him and stood up, walking into the back where Steve and Natasha were.  
  
"That was quick," Natasha spoke.  
  
"That's what happens when you have an advanced aircraft," Tony replied, with a smile.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I must have forgotten," Natasha teased.  
  
Tony chuckled as he opened the door, jumping down onto the landing pad before turning around.  
  
"Steve give me one of the bags, don't want you doing all the carrying," he spoke, holding his hand out.  
  
Steve smiled as he handed Tony their shared duffel bag, before attending to Natasha and helping her out of the helicopter again. The force of the blades that were still slowing down made their hair blow back messily as the pair of them retreated to some nearby steps while Tony went to help Clint with more bags.  
  
"This looks nice," Steve commented, scanning his eyes around the island.  
  
"All we can see right now is palm trees Steve," Natasha laughed.  
  
"That's always a good thing isn't it?" Steve asked.  
  
Natasha simply rolled her eyes as she picked up her backpack she brought out with her and put it over her shoulders. Steve did the same with his as Tony and Clint came over with two other duffel bags.  
  
"The huts are just a small walk from here," Tony spoke, holding the duffel bag over his shoulder.  
  
"Great because I could use a nap," Natasha replied.  
  
"And I could use a hot babe on my lap with a coconut drink," Clint added.  
  
"Clint!" Natasha exclaimed, slapping him on the arm.  
  
"I'm joking!" he yelled. "I only have eyes for you honey," he mused.  
  
"Get a room," Steve teased.  
  
Clint scoffed as the group made their way down the stairs and onto the pathway. Tony made his way to the front as he led the way, leading them through an awning of trees. Steve's eyes widened as he caught sight of a few colourful birds resting on the branches, a smile spreading across his face. Natasha and Clint walked behind him, their fingers entwined as they struck up a conversation. Steve looked ahead of him, watching Tony saunter down the path, his hips swaying a little. To Steve he had a bit of an aura around him as the sun peeled through the tunnel of trees. The super soldier was thankful for having Tony in his life. He was able to feel complete, all he needed now was a kid and they could be a proper family.  
  
"We're here!" Tony called, causing Steve to come out of his daze.  
  
His jaw dropped when they came out to a clearing onto a sandy beach. The water splashed up onto the rocks on the small pier where a jet ski was tired up, which also joined to one of the huts. The other hut sat on the right side with a small pier also. Steve's eyes wandered over the cabin like structures, smiling widely as he expected the complete opposite.  
  
"Like it?" a voice cooed from beside him.  
  
"I expected it to be modern," Steve chuckled.  
  
"I like to make buildings to suit the environment they are in," Tony answered.  
  
"Good choice," Steve answered.  
  
"Alright, Natasha and Clint your hut is the one next to this one, here's your key. Go wild kids," Tony issued, placing a key in Natasha's hand.  
  
"Will we see you two for lunch?" Clint asked.  
  
"Sure, but I have some unfinished business first," Tony purred, wrapping his arm around Steve's waist as he gave his right ass cheek a playful squeeze.  
  
"Tony!" Steve barked, flushing to a crimson red colour.  
  
"Ew, keep it behind a closed door," Clint grumbled, scrunching up his nose. "We'll see you later," he added, taking Natasha's hand.  
  
Tony laughed as the pair of them watched Natasha and Clint disappear before he turned to Steve. His husband had an unamused look on his face, some loose strands of hair falling awkwardly over his forehead. Tony pushed them away as he lent up and pressed his lips gently against Steve's, resting his hand on the nape of Steve's neck. Steve hummed as he dropped his backpack, wrapping both his arms around Tony's waist as he pulled him close. Tony smirked into the kiss as both his arms wrapped around Steve's neck as the pair deepened the kiss. Steve's hands gently pushed on Tony's lower back, causing him to let out a small surprised moan.  
  
"Maybe we should go inside," Steve whispered, resting his forehead against Tony's.  
  
"Maybe we should," Tony hummed.  
  
"But I call top," Steve chuckled.  
  
"You always top," Tony laughed.  
  
"I know," Steve purred, pressing feather light kisses on Tony's jawline.  
  
"Okay, okay to the hut now," he ordered, grabbing the duffel bag.  
  
"Drop the bag," Steve hissed.  
  
"What? Why?" Tony questioned.  
  
"Just do it," Steve replied, with a smug grin. "Take the backpack," he added.  
  
Tony rolled his eyes as he shrugged the backpack on. Before he could say anything else he was suddenly picked up and thrown over Steve's shoulder, the super soldier's arm wrapped tightly just under his backside.  
  
"Steve! Put me down!" he yelled, kicking his legs.  
  
"Nope," Steve scoffed, picking up the duffel bag in his hand.  
  
Steve began making his way over to the hut, with Tony squirming and yelling over his shoulder with no such luck. His husband enjoyed doing things like this and being cheesy, whereas Tony wanted to stay away from a lot of chick flick moments. He was a romantic at heart, but he had limits. The next few days were sure to be full of romance, laughs and bonding. Steve could only hope that when they got home, his surprise news wouldn't tear the two apart. Tony was all he had when he needed support, he'd be utterly lost without him. Emotions speak better than words.

* * *

Stark Tower was rather quiet as the night rolled in. With Loki, Bucky, Bruce and Thor there you'd expect the place to be trashed. However, it was still in the same state that Steve, Tony, Natasha and Clint had left it in. Loki sat outside, admiring the stars with a book in his hand. His robe wrapped tightly around him as it was rather chilly, his breath flowing out as little speckles of ice. He was that busy admiring the stars from the sofa bed he lay on to notice Bucky's presence, who stood by the doorway of the main room.

"Stars are pretty amazing huh?" he spoke softly.  
  
Loki flinched as he closed his book and turned his head around. His eyes locked with Bucky's and he simply rolled his eyes as he turned back. Bucky's lips pulled into a thin line as he pushed himself off the door frame.  
  
"Not talking?" he questioned. "Did I...do something wrong?" he added.  
  
"No," Loki replied abruptly.  
  
Bucky frowned as he took a few steps forward, noticing that the god was trying to hide himself in the book.  
  
"Then why did you give me the cold shoulder pal?" he asked bitterly.  
  
"What is it with you Midgardian's and your 'slang' vocabulary," Loki huffed, flicking a page in the book.  
  
"Oh that's right, you're not from around here are you, God of Mischief," Bucky hummed, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"You aren't exactly from this century either...Winter Soldier," Loki spat aggressively.  
  
Bucky's jaw clenched as he stared down at his metal arm, gripping his real arm tightly. He hated that name so much, it was a painful reminder of who he once was. His mid length brunette hair blew in the brisk wind as he stepped even closer, ending up behind the sofa bed. He was bored and Thor and Bruce were downstairs sparring, yet again. It left him no other choice but to try and talk with Loki who he was never introduced to nor made the effort to talk to.  
  
"I think...we should start again, on a fresh page. This is awkward and I hate to break it to ya' buddy but I hate confrontation," Bucky explained.  
  
Loki sighed in irritation as he closed his book again, placing it to the side. Bucky didn't bother waiting for an invite, he parked his arse on the sofa bed as it sunk under his weight, causing Loki to sway a little.  
  
"Easy there punk," Bucky chuckled.  
  
"Ugh, do not call me such foolish pet names. I am not your pal, I am not your buddy and I most certainly am not a punk, whatever in Valhalla that means," Loki grumbled.  
  
Bucky's shoulders shook as he began to erupt into laughter, his ribs clenching. Loki rolled his eyes as he stared up at the sky again, listening to Bucky's laughter. He couldn't help but smirk slightly, the sound was contagious and delightful.  
  
"You Asgardian's say the strangest things," Bucky mused, regaining his composure.  
  
"You mortals are no better," Loki retorted.  
  
The god's comment made Bucky crack a smile as he held his hand out to Loki, his metal arm sneakily resting on the back of the sofa bed.  
  
"James Buchanan Barnes," he spoke proudly. "But everyone calls me Bucky," he added.  
  
Loki quirked an eyebrow as he looked down and Bucky's outstretched hand, before he cautiously held his hand out. Bucky's hand grasped his firmly as the pair shook hands. The god couldn't help but feel a surge of sparks go up his arm, making his heart leap a little.  
  
"Loki," he replied, finally finding his tongue.  
  
"No last name? Not Odinson or whatever Thor's last name is?" Bucky questioned.  
  
"I do, but it is not Odinson, it is Laufeyson," Loki answered, releasing their hands.  
  
"Oh?" Bucky replied, seeming rather interested.  
  
Loki looked at him briefly before sighing, wrapping his arms around himself as his lips were pressed into a thin line.  
  
"I am not of Asgardian blood," he mumbled.  
  
Bucky tilted his head slightly, his metal hand coming up to brush some strands of Loki's wavy and slightly frizzy raven black hair from his face. Loki's heart pounded in his chest at the touch as he felt the cold metal brush his cheek. He didn't know why he did it, but it was simply a friendly gesture...maybe. Or was Bucky being his usual and flirting like Loki was a dame, and a very pretty one at that. Bucky mentally scolded himself for thinking such a thing. Since regaining his memory back he sort of found a new interest and it just happened to be males. Females never really worked well for him, males gave him a bit more thrill.  
  
"Keep going," Bucky whispered, his hand dropping back to the top of the sofa.  
  
"I was born in Jotunheim, son of Laufey. I am of Jotunn blood, a frost giant to put it simpler for you James," Loki spoke.  
  
"Bucky," he sighed slightly, resting his head in his hand.  
  
"Sorry...Bucky," Loki replied. "Asgard and Jotunheim were not exactly on good terms. Odin came to retrieve the Casket, waging a war between the realms. In the aftermath he entered the temple and found me. I was left there to die, but in Odin's words I was but an 'innocent child' so, he took me back to Asgard and raised me as his own. I only found out a handful of years later that I was not an Asgardian, I was not even Thor's brother. After my actions down here in Midgard I was taken back to Asgard, put in a cell. Odin told me my birthright was to die as a child and if it weren't for him I wouldn't be here. But he has never treated me like his own, it was always Thor who had the shining light on him, I was but a shadow. Now, here I am as part of The Avengers and I must say it is much better," he continued on, a small tear rolling down his cheek.  
  
Bucky wiped it away with his thumb as he turned Loki's head around to face him.  
  
"Well at least you can be somewhere that will make you feel happier," he spoke.  
  
"And you, Bucky? How did you...get that?" Loki questioned, gingerly pointing to his metal arm.  
  
"Long story for another day. But, I was captured by Hydra, put into cryostasis, had my memory wiped clean, got brainwashed into believing Steve was my enemy. I was basically made into a war machine, I had missions and I would go and do them, come back, and start the process all over again. Steve was really the only one who made me see who I was, to bring me back as James Barnes and not the Winter Soldier. My arm, well, falling from a train down a crevice in between two cliffs, you can imagine what happened, but, y'know, this one works fine," Bucky explained.  
  
Loki nodded slowly, not even realising that his hand had come up to touch the cold metal. He cringed as he sunk back into the sofa bed, his face flushing brightly.  
  
"I'm sorry," he mumbled.  
  
"It's okay," Bucky laughed. "I don't have any sensation in that arm, I didn't even realise," he added.  
  
"That must be rather annoying," Loki hummed.  
  
"I get used to it," Bucky replied. "Hey...you want a drink buddy?" he asked, smiling softly.  
  
"That would be lovely...pal?" Loki answered.  
  
Bucky laughed as he stood up from the sofa bed and playfully nudged Loki in the arm.  
  
"Stick with your vocabulary. I kind of like it that way anyway," he soothed, giving Loki another one of his signature smirks.  
  
The god blushed yet again as he turned back to look up at the sky. Bucky turned away as he made his way back inside Stark Tower.  
  
"Bucky!" Loki yelled, turning back as he knelt on the cushions of the sofa bed.  
  
"Yeah?" Bucky responded, looking back.  
  
"Stay out here and look at the stars with me?" he questioned.  
  
Bucky grinned as he rested his hand on the door frame, his eyes locked on Loki's.  
  
"Sure," he answered, giving Loki a cheeky wink.  
  
The pair dropped their gazes as Bucky went inside and Loki turned back around, biting the tip of his finger gently as the corners of his mouth twitched up into a quick smile. He thought talking to Bucky would be a bad idea, but they were more alike than either of them thought. The god figured that this would be the beginning of a new friendship, perhaps more. Loki grew pretty fond of Bucky very quickly, the chemistry was there. Now all Loki had to do was see where things go, hoping that tonight would be a stepping stone for him.

* * *

Steve woke sometime during the night after deciding on napping after lunch. He and Tony 'got a little busy' and were nearly interrupted by Clint and Natasha around midday when the couple came over to their hut. They spent time together as a group, enjoying their lunch and having a general conversation about anything, nothing was said about work or tech, leaving Steve rather content. Himself, Tony and Clint then decided to get on the jet skis and have a race against each other, Steve proving to be the winner while Tony became the sore loser every time.

Natasha sat on the beach, laughing hysterically when Clint was shoved off the jet ski into the ocean, left screaming like a woman when Steve said there were sharks in the water. It was then that the couples parted ways for the evening, leaving Tony and Steve up to their shenanigans again, getting a little steamy in the shower to get the salt water off of them. The super soldier smiled fondly at the memories of the day as he sat up in bed and stretched his sore arms. The room in the hut was like an island paradise, beach themed and very relaxing. His eyes looked over to Tony's side of the bed as he noticed a note sitting there. He raised an eyebrow as he picked it up and opened it to read what was on it.  
  
 _ **"When you wake up, come outside. I have a surprise. - Tony"**_  
  
He chuckled to himself as he pushed himself off the bed and made his way over to the bag he packed. His eyes settled on a navy blue shirt which he slipped on, pulling it down over his torso and hips as it hugged his muscled figure. Steve ruffled his hair a little, pushing it to the side and smirked in the mirror as he turned away. He yawned loudly as he made his way out to the dining and living area, before reaching the door and opening it. The sea breeze whistled by him as he stepped out, his eyes looking up to the sky as the stars shone brightly.  
  
"Wow," he gasped.  
  
"Steve!" a voice called.  
  
Steve looked ahead of him, fixing his gaze on Tony who stood at the end of the pier. He smiled as he stepped down onto the sand, before stepping onto the wooden pier and walking down it to Tony. His husband smiled as Steve's eyes widened at the sight before him. There was a table there for two, champagne and fruit on the table with a few rose petals trailing down and along to where Tony stood. Soft, romantic jazz music flowed out of a small stereo. Steve would have called Tony out on it being a piece of tech but he could make an exception because it was after all a great effort by Tony Stark.  
  
"Tony," he whispered. "This is beautiful," he added.  
  
"Anything for you Capsicle," Tony hummed, stepping forward.  
  
"You really need to stop calling me that," Steve chuckled.  
  
"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about that hm?" Tony whispered.  
  
"Don't test me Stark," Steve purred, pulling Tony close to him.  
  
Tony chuckled as his hands came up to rest on Steve's chest.  
  
"Today has been great," he soothed.  
  
"It has, thank you for suggesting this," Steve hummed.  
  
"Just wanted to make this special for you," Tony whispered, his hands now running through Steve's hair.  
  
Steve smiled as he lent forward, his lips pressing softly against Tony's. He earned a satisfied noise of approval as Tony deepened the kiss. The water splashed against the rocks underneath the pier and the wind howled for a moment before dying down. The pair pulled away as their foreheads rested against each other's and they stared longingly into each other's eyes.  
  
"I love you," Steve mumbled happily.  
  
"How much?" Tony questioned, with a smirk.  
  
"So much that if I had enough words to tell you just how much I'd do it in a flash," Steve replied.  
  
Tony grinned as he pressed a small kiss to Steve's lips and pulled away.  
  
"Well I love you too," he chuckled, picking up the champagne as he handed a glass to Steve.

"To us," he added.  
  
"To us," Steve replied, smiling widely.  
  
They clinked the glasses together before taking a sip as Steve picked up a blueberry from the bowl.  
  
"Blueberry?" he asked, holding it out to Tony.  
  
Tony scoffed as he took it from Steve and popped it into his mouth, practically moaning at the taste.  
  
"They're excellent blueberries," he sighed.  
  
Steve laughed as he was offered a strawberry, savouring the taste in his mouth as he took another sip of his champagne. His arm slipped lazily around Tony's waist as they looked up at the stars.  
  
"So, what happened to you not being 'so big on romance' huh?" Steve questioned.  
  
"Things change when I'm with you," Tony replied.  
  
"Is that meant to be a good or bad statement?" Steve asked.  
  
"Good, because, you deserve everything," Tony hummed.  
  
Steve blushed, his eyes glistening as he smiled at Tony. He loved it when Tony was like this, relaxed and away from all of his technology.  
  
"You're doing well," he issued. "You haven't had tech in hours," he added.  
  
"We're not supposed to speak about it, be quiet," Tony hushed, resting his finger to Steve's lips.  
  
"Just checking," Steve chuckled, taking Tony's hand in his as he pulled him close. "Would you...you know, like to dance?" he asked.  
  
"Do I have a choice?" Tony chuckled.  
  
"Nope," Steve laughed, setting his champagne down, as well as grabbing Tony's and putting it down too.  
  
Tony smiled widely as Steve's arm rested gently around his waist, his hand pressed to Tony's lower back and his other hand taking Tony's right hand. He put his free hand on Steve's shoulder as they began to sway to the music, their bodies close together as Steve rested his forehead against Tony's.  
  
"This is so cheesy and romantic it might make me sick," Tony joked.  
  
"Lovesick?" Steve questioned, smirking wickedly.  
  
"Maybe honey, maybe," Tony snorted, looking up at Steve through his eyelashes.  
  
Steve grinned as he brushed his nose of Tony's and parted his lips slightly.  
  
"I take it you're asking for something?" Tony asked.  
  
"A kiss, maybe?" Steve replied.  
  
Tony chuckled as he tilted his head up and pressed his lips against Steve's, his eyes sliding shut as he allowed Steve to take over for a moment. Steve smiled into the kiss as he pulled Tony closer, still swaying to the music as he deepened the kiss. They pulled away shortly after, gazing into each other's eyes as the music faded out.  
  
"I love you," Steve whispered.  
  
"I love you too Cap," Tony replied.  
  
Steve went in for another kiss, only to be pushed back as he fell backward into the water. Tony burst out laughing when Steve resurfaced and let out a yell of shock from the coldness of the water.  
  
"Tony!" he exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sorry! I had to!" Tony laughed, hunched over as he clutched his sides.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well two can play at that game," Steve chuckled, swimming up to the edge.  
  
He quickly grabbed Tony's shirt and dragged him in too, the brunette letting out a shriek as he resurfaced.  
  
"Steve!" Tony yelled, glaring at his husband.  
  
"Steve!" he mocked in a childlike voice.  
  
Tony snorted as he swam over to Steve and wrapped his arms and legs around him, running his hands through the blonde curls of his husband. He gazed lovingly into Steve's eyes before stealing a quick kiss.  
  
"Let's get inside and have a shower," Steve hummed.  
  
"By shower I assume you mean something else too," Tony replied, with a smug grin.  
  
Steve rolled his eyes as he pulled Tony closer to him, a wave crashing over them as they closed their eyes and kept their mouths shut from the salt water.  
  
"Fine," he mused, smirking.  
  
"Great," Tony grinned, wiggling his eyebrows as he let go of Steve and began swimming back to shore.  
  
Steve watched him and smiled with happiness at the sight. Tony was a different person without his tech. And he hadn't even mentioned it once yet, for Steve it was rather impressive. Yet how long would it even last?

* * *

Bucky groaned as he sauntered into the main room of Stark Tower, a saddened look on his face. Loki looked up from his book, raising an eyebrow at the presence of the ex-soldier. A few hours ago they had a deep and meaningful conversation, getting to know each other a little better along the way. The god was pleased that he at least had someone else who understood him better and that he wasn't the old, sinister god he used to be.  
  
"Something the matter, soldier?" Loki questioned, closing the book.  
  
"My favourite song came on the radio while I went for my shower. But, well...I've forgotten how to dance, it's embarrassing," Bucky mused.  
  
Loki grinned as he stood up, rolling the sleeves of his clothing up and pinning his robe around him with a pin he got from Frigga.  
  
"It's not at all embarrassing," he spoke.  
  
"It is, I used to dance until the sun rose in the morning. Ever since Hydra I can't remember anything of it," Bucky sighed.  
  
Loki slowly made his way over to Bucky, standing a little closer than usual, his hand sliding down to grab Bucky's metal hand as he laced his fingers through Bucky's. The brunette could feel the heat rising in his cheeks as he averted his gaze. Loki chuckled as he reached down and took Bucky's human hand, resting it on his hip as he slid his arm up to Bucky's shoulder, making the brunette look back at the god.  
  
"Allow me to teach you, again," he whispered, lifting his other hand with Bucky's metal hand as he stared into Bucky's eyes.  
  
"I don't want to bother you," Bucky murmured.  
  
"You won't," Loki purred. "Now what song was it?" he questioned.  
  
Bucky pressed his lips into a thin line as he lent forward, whispering something quietly in Loki's ear. The god swallowed the lump in his throat as Bucky's breath tickled his neck, a shuddering feeling running down his spine.  
  
"I believe I have heard Rogers playing this song before, or perhaps Barton, I am not quite sure. It is a rather nice song though," Loki hummed.  
  
"I heard it off a movie that I watched with Steve," Bucky replied.  
  
"Oh?" Loki whispered.  
  
"The Great Gatsby or something like that," Bucky answered.  
  
"Ah, well...JARVIS, would you please locate the song for Bucky," Loki spoke loudly.  
  
"Certainly Mr Laufeyson," the AI replied immediately.  
  
Bucky grinned as he looked back at Loki, their eyes locked yet again. The music began playing, starting off slow as Loki began to move. Bucky followed in time, never missing a beat as he held Loki closer.  
  
"I thought you didn't know how to dance?" the god purred.  
  
"I lied," Bucky whispered. "I lied just so I could get you as my partner," he added.  
  
"Well played soldier, well played," Loki chuckled softly.  
  
"It worked didn't it?" Bucky questioned, grinning widely.  
  
"Yes, absolutely," Loki whispered, his hands sliding up Bucky's arms as they rested at the nape of his neck.  
  
Bucky's hands came to rest on Loki's lower back as they continued to move around the room. The pair were quiet for a while as the music became the only audible thing in the room. Loki's fingers rested under Bucky's jaw as he could feel his pulse thudding erratically.  
  
"Don't be nervous Bucky," he soothed.  
  
"What?" Bucky questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Your pulse is escalating," the god hummed.  
  
"Oh," Bucky whispered, his cheeks flushing a light shade of pink.  
  
"It's all...okay," Loki soothed, his fingers curling into Bucky's brunette hair.  
  
The ex-soldier felt his heart thud in his chest at the sensation, he enjoyed that sensation more than he probably should. Loki tilted his head as he stared at Bucky adoringly, his lips parting slightly.  
  
"Bucky...if I may," he spoke fondly.  
  
"Hm?' Bucky replied, his gaze back on Loki.  
  
Loki slowed his movements as he moved his hands back to the nape of Bucky's neck. He was never too afraid to take a little risk, especially not with his deep attraction to Bucky. It hit him like a tonne of while he was star gazing with the brunette who had Loki wrapped in his arms because the god was a bit cold. It wasn't abnormal for Loki to feel the chemistry quicker than someone else could. And he wanted Bucky, he didn't just want a friendship...he wanted more.  
  
"I-" the god paused, a sly grin spreading on his face.  
  
Bucky raised an eyebrow as he stared at Loki, whose eyelids dipped slightly. Before he could even say another word, Loki's velvety soft lips locked with his. He tensed immediately at the sudden contact, his metal arm gripping around Loki tighter. The god pulled back when he got no response, his face immediately falling to that of embarrassment and shame.  
  
"I am so sorry," he whispered, covering his mouth with his hand.  
  
"Loki," Bucky replied.  
  
"No, I-I-I'm so sorry Bucky. I'll...leave," he wavered, turning quickly.  
  
He hadn't even moved and inch before Bucky whipped his arm out and grasped Loki's wrist tightly.  
  
"Don't you dare," he hissed. "Don't you dare walk away from me, not now," he added, his voice choking up.  
  
Loki's eyes brimmed with tears as he looked back at Bucky who looked ridden with guilt for not kissing back. Bucky pulled Loki back slowly, his hand coming up to brush the tears away that fell down the god's cheek. Loki looked down at the ground, shaking his head.  
  
"Forgive me," he murmured.  
  
"Don't need to, pal," Bucky whispered, lifting Loki's head back up.  
  
The pair stared into each other's eyes, bodies closer than before. Bucky tilted Loki's head up, before tilting his own to the side as he slotted his lips against Loki's perfectly. He deepened the kiss immediately to make up for not kissing back, and to show Loki that he was definitely interested in him. Loki's hand gripped the soft material of Bucky's shirt as he lent into the kiss more, his heart thudding in his chest.  
  
 _"If you like Piña Coladas  
And getting caught in the rain"_  
  
Bucky and Loki suddenly broke into fits of laughter as they pulled away, unaware that the music had changed to a different song. Bucky still had Loki's face held in his hands as he lent forward and rested their foreheads together.  
  
"I guess we have something to tell each other huh?" he questioned.  
  
"Yes...I believe so," Loki replied. "I am rather fond of you Bucky, it seems a little rushed, but you're, well...interesting," he added.  
  
The brunette smirked as he closed his eyes and breathed in the sweet scent of Loki, his head swimming with many thoughts.  
  
"I'd like to take you on a date...if that's alright," he whispered.  
  
"I am no familiar with the term 'date' soldier," Loki answered, his breath blowing on Bucky's slips.  
  
"I'll teach you," he mused.  
  
"Alright..." Loki soothed.  
  
The god grinned as he slipped his hands up to the nape of Bucky's neck and brought him in for another kiss.  
  
"Perhaps we should go and find my brother, and Banner, fancy a sparring match?" he asked, smirking.  
  
"Oh you got yourself a deal, punk," Bucky chuckled.  
  
"Excellent," Loki purred.  
  
Bucky smiled widely as he pulled Loki into his chest and captured his lips again, losing himself completely.

* * *

 

Clint flicked through the assortment of DVD's he brought with him, trying to find one that Natasha would like also. Out of the forty he had brought, Natasha had already said no to twenty eight of them. His patience was wearing thin because it wasn't like Natasha to reject twenty eight movies when about fifteen of them were some of her favourites.  
  
"What about The Lord Of The Rings, you love those ones?" he spoke, looking over at Natasha who sat on the sofa, her arms lazily crossed over her stomach.  
  
"No," she replied bluntly.  
  
"Pirates Of The Caribbean?" Clint questioned.  
  
"Nope," Natasha sighed.  
  
"Seriously Nat, what's wrong with you tonight, you never act like this," Clint huffed.  
  
Natasha simply shrugged as Clint slapped his forehead and pushed the DVD's to the side, his hand coming up to rest on the red head's knee.  
  
"What's wrong Nat? You can talk to me about things...remember, I made a vow that you could trust me," Clint mused.  
  
"I know," Natasha replied.  
  
"Then tell me what's going on, I'm worried," Clint whispered, his fingers lacing through hers.  
  
Natasha bit her lip gently as her eyes started watering. She shook her head as a few tears fell down her cheeks and onto her jeans, her shoulders shuddering slightly.  
  
"Hey, come on, don't cry," Clint soothed, pushing himself up onto the sofa as he wrapped his arms around his wife.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Natasha choked out, resting her head against Clint's chest.  
  
Clint rubbed his hand up and down Natasha's arm comfortingly as he rocked her back and fourth. Natasha was always a strong woman, and he hardly saw her cry, he hated seeing it too.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong, I'll keep it between us, I promise," Clint mused, pressing a gentle kiss to Natasha's temple.  
  
Natasha let out a heavy sigh as she wiped some tears away and wrapped her arms tightly around her husband. She took another couple of seconds to collect herself before smiling softly. Clint had her hand again and was pressing soft kisses to it, trying to comfort her as best he could.  
  
"Remember how Tony and Steve told us about their deals?" she questioned.  
  
"Yeah, if Tony won then Steve had to bring him breakfast in bed in a pair of Captain America themed underwear and a bow tie for a week and if Steve won then you would be a surrogate mother for them so they can have a kid," Clint replied.  
  
"Well..." Natasha spoke. "Steve has already won, kind of," she added.  
  
"What?" Clint answered, a little crack in his voice.  
  
"I'm having their baby," Natasha replied.  
  
"You...you're pregnant?" Clint asked.  
  
Natasha nodded as she sat up a little, her hand still clasped around Clint's as he stared in shock.  
  
"Oh my god," he whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry, I should have said earlier, I was going to keep it a secret until we got back, but I hate keeping things from you," Natasha sighed.  
  
"No, no it's okay, I understand," Clint soothed. "I just...wow, this is amazing," he added. "I mean, I know it isn't ours but I can't believe you're doing this for them," he chuckled.  
  
"Tony can't know, not yet anyway, once we get home Steve will tell him," Natasha warned.  
  
Clint stared at Natasha with a sense of absolute adoration in his eyes.  
  
"What you're doing is wonderful, I love you," he whispered.  
  
"I love you too," Natasha replied.  
  
"I knew I married you for a reason, you're so kind to everyone and you're beautiful and the greatest person that I could ever ask for," Clint mused.  
  
"Alright, don't get sappy with me Clint," Natasha chuckled.  
  
The pair laughed in unison as Clint lent forward, pressing a gentle kiss on Natasha's lips as he brought her back into his embrace.  
  
"How do you think Tony will react?" he asked.  
  
"He's going to freak out, but I think it will sink in quickly and he will take on his role as Daddy Stark," Natasha teased.  
  
"Steve and Tony as dad's so soon, that's crazy," Clint replied.  
  
"As long as they're happy," Natasha hummed.  
  
"Yeah, as long as they are...you want to go to bed?" he questioned.  
  
"That sounds good, yes," Natasha mumbled, dozing off a little.  
  
"I've got you honey, just you relax," Clint soothed, lifting her up from the couch.  
  
Natasha wrapped her arms around Clint's neck as she rested her face into the crook of his neck, yawning softly. Clint smiled as he wandered into the room and lay Natasha down on the bed.  
  
"Sleep well," he whispered, kneeling down to press a kiss to his wife's forehead.  
  
"Hm, goodnight, I love you," Natasha replied sleepily.  
  
"Love you too babe," Clint answered, standing up from the floor as he left the room.  
  
Suddenly, a quiet knock sounded at the door and Clint sauntered over as he swing the door open. Steve stood outside, a kind smile on his face as he took his hands out of his pockets.  
  
"Thought I'd drop by seeing as Tony went to bed," he spoke.  
  
"Come in, I wanted to see you anyway," Clint replied.  
  
"Oh, okay," Steve mused, stepping inside.  
  
Clint closed the door before walking back over to the sofa and sitting down, Steve sitting opposite him in one of the arm chairs.  
  
"Natasha told me," he spoke fondly.  
  
"What?" Steve questioned.  
  
"About the baby," Clint answered.  
  
"Oh, Clint...I'm really sorry I should have asked you first too, but I was just too excited to hold it back any more," Steve explained.  
  
"Steve really, I'm glad, and I'm happy you're doing this, you're going to be a great dad, and Tony, depending on how he reacts," Clint chuckled.  
  
Steve gave a sigh of relief as he smiled, looking over at Clint, resting his head in his hand.  
  
"I'm glad you didn't freak out," he laughed.  
  
"Nah, it'll be nice to see Natasha all glowing and everything," Clint mused. "You wanna beer?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," Steve answered, nodding slightly.  
  
Clint nodded back as he got up and went into the small kitchen to grab some beers. Steve fell back against the arm chair, rubbing his hands over his face. He was relieved that Clint didn't react bad, it was nice to see his friend smiling instead of frowning. Now all he had to do was tell Tony, but that would have to wait until they got home, because at least then Tony could leave to have some space if he wanted to. Yet that was something Steve didn't want, he just had to hope Tony was understanding. He loved him, and couldn't afford to lose him, not ever.

* * *

"You jest green beast!" Thor boomed, swinging Mjolnir freely in his hand as he stared at The Hulk.  
  
"Hulk smash puny god!" he yelled.  
  
"I say nay!" Thor exclaimed.  
  
Mjolnir flew from his hand as it clocked Hulk in the jaw, sending him flying across the room. The wall cracked straight up the middle and creaked slightly, but never broke apart. Thor grinned as he stepped forward and held his hand out.  
  
"Mjolnir to me!" Thor called, eyeing down Hulk.  
  
"Hulk smash!" he roared, bounding toward the Asgardian.  
  
Yet again he was dealt another blow by Mjolnir, this time skidding across the ground and leaving large dents in the concrete floor. Thor let out a cheer of triumph as he held Mjolnir up in the air. His golden blonde locks stuck to his head with sweat, he always seemed to break a sweat down in the warm basement room.  
  
"No one can defeat the mighty Thor!" he cheered.  
  
Hulk growled loudly, stumbling to his feet as he charged at Thor in a third attempt to beat the god.  
  
"Hulk not defeated yet!" he yelled.  
  
Thor dodged the first, but the second caught him by surprise. The pair suddenly burst through several floors, leaving gaping holes in the ceiling. They landed in the main floor where a couple of the other Avengers rooms were. By then Bruce had come back to his normal self, luckily still with some shards of his pants left so he could cover up. As the dust cleared, the pair stared at the sight a few metres from them. Loki was leaning over Bucky with his hands grasped to the nape of the super soldier's neck, his lips a little swollen from an obvious ferocious makeout. Bucky's hands were gripping Loki's bare thighs as the god's robes seemed to have found their way up a little too far, his backside partially exposed. Their faces were that of shock and of fear, as Loki knew full well how protective Thor got sometimes.  
  
"Brother!" Thor gasped. "What is the meaning of this!" he added.  
  
"What does it look like you oaf," the god spat.  
  
"You dare touch my brother soldier," Thor growled, glaring at Bucky.  
  
"What's the deal pal, he's a grown man," Bucky snapped.  
  
"My brother should have no connection with you, he is to be with someone responsible, someone with bravery, with good will," Thor barked, grasping Mjolnir in his hand.  
  
"Now hold on a minute, we've only met and talked briefly, you hardly know anything about me. I served in the 107th as Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes seventy years ago, so don't come to me saying I don't have bravery. I made mistakes, I almost killed my best friend but you have no idea what I went through, I wasn't me, I was the Winter Soldier. He was just a machine, I had no control over it. Don't you dare judge me as a person without knowing the torture I went through!" Bucky yelled.  
  
"Thor enough of this!" Loki exclaimed.  
  
"Stay back Loki, I will deal with him myself," Thor ordered.  
  
Bucky growled as he puffed out his chest and stood tall. He wasn't in the mood for having people threaten him, especially not Thor who thought he was the greatest person in the room.  
  
"Guys please, don't fight, not now, you'll wreck the place," Bruce warned.  
  
"Oh please, I want to see what he's made of," Bucky laughed hoarsely, venom in his voice.  
  
"Bucky please!" Loki pleaded.  
  
Thor smirked as he began swinging Mjolnir, his eyes darkening slightly. He was always up for a challenge and thought Bucky would be a clean sweep. Loki dropped his head in his hand as he let out a heavy sigh, stepping back a little as he lent against the dining table. Bruce stepped back also, hiding behind the kitchen counter.  
  
"Come on big guy, show me how tough you really are," Bucky chuckled wickedly.  
  
The Asgardian bounded forward, Mjolnir swinging around fast as he took a swing at Bucky. The brunette swiftly bent back, missing the hit as he pushed himself back up with his hand and kicked Thor square in the stomach. Loki couldn't help but smirk slightly, hiding it with his hand as he watched on. Thor staggered back, flipping his hair from his face as he bared his teeth. Bucky smirked as he motioned Thor back over with his hand, his eyes darkening.  
  
"You are a fool, duelling against me will only end in your defeat," Thor spat.  
  
"Try me punk," Bucky retorted.  
  
Again Thor came at Bucky, clocking him in the face, his lips splitting as a bit of blood dripped from the wound. Bucky licked his bottom lip as he let out a heavy breath, his fists clenching.  
  
"This is going to end badly," Bruce commented.  
  
"I think so too Banner," Loki mused, his eyes still focused on his brother and Bucky.  
  
Bucky lunged forward, his metal hand crushing against Thor's jaw as the god yelled loudly, dropping Mjolnir. He went to grab it again but Bucky smacked him with an uppercut punch to his chin, sending him flying and crashing into a coffee table. The brunette laughed as he flexed his hands and fingers before getting back into a defensive stance.  
  
"Try me without your magic hammer you bastard," Bucky growled.  
  
Thor wiped some bloody from his mouth as he and Bucky moved in a circle, eyes focused on each other in case one made a sneaky move. He stepped forward and swung his arm out, Bucky catching it within seconds, a smile spreading on his face. However Thor caught him out by grabbing him forcefully by the hair and swinging him around. Bucky flew through one of the glass windows, falling onto the platform below as he groaned.  
  
"Bucky!" Loki yelled.  
  
"I'm okay!" he exclaimed, wrapping his arm around his torso as he stood.  
  
"We are not finished yet soldier!" Thor roared.  
  
Bucky sighed as he staggered back up to the main floor, a wound opening on his cheek as he pulled a piece of glass from it.  
  
"Please stop this Thor," Loki begged, holding his hand against Thor's chest.  
  
"No brother, he will not mock me, nor will he speak back to me," the blonde grumbled, pushing Loki gentle out the way.  
  
Bucky winced as he felt a pain rip up his side, possibly from a bruised rib, or worse, a broken one. He mustered up all the strength he could, he wasn't going to lose this easy. Thor grinned as he stepped forward, his chest puffed out as he took in sharp breaths, his locks sticking to his forehead.  
  
"Take your shot, Barnes," he hissed.  
  
The super soldier frowned as he stepped forward, letting his hand fall from his side as he clenched his metal hand into a fist. Both Thor and Bucky went for each other at the same time, but Bucky had the upper hand as he punched Thor twice before giving him another kick, sending him flying across the floor, knocking over several chairs, plant pots and some bottles of expensive scotch, which Tony would be absolutely fuming about.  
  
"Are we done here?" Bucky huffed out, holding his side again.  
  
Thor groaned as he sat up from the mess under him, rubbing the back of his head as a trail of blood ran down his head.  
  
"You might want to get that checked," Bruce interjected, looking at Thor.  
  
"I will be fine," Thor replied. "Well played Mr Barnes," he added. "You have more fight in you than I thought," he continued.  
  
"If it happens again I'll hurt you worse," Bucky answered.  
  
"Perhaps we should spar sometime," the god mused.  
  
Bucky looked over at Loki who gave a small nod.  
  
"Sounds good, no more of this, please," Bucky issued.  
  
"Aye, I am sorry friend," Thor sighed.  
  
"Don't worry about it, come on Loki," Bucky whispered, walking over to the younger sibling.  
  
"Are you alright? I can heal this for you," Loki soothed, wrapping his arm gently around Bucky.  
  
"If you can stop the pain that would be great," Bucky replied.  
  
Thor and Bruce watched them disappear down the hallway, a door shutting quietly behind them.  
  
"Tony is going to kill you," Bruce commented.  
  
"Us, he will kill us both, you put the holes in the tower," Thor scoffed.  
  
"He will kill you the most, then probably kill Bucky," Bruce added.  
  
"Yes, possibly, shall we go out and buy sustenance?" the blonde Asgardian questioned.  
  
"You mean food, I thought you would have learned by now Thor," Bruce laughed.  
  
"In time Banner, in time," Thor replied.  
  
Bruce shook his head as he patted Thor's shoulder as he walked by. Thor turned and followed him as they stepped into the elevator, leaving the tower in an absolute state. Tony was going to be furious and not even Steve would be able to calm him down.

* * *

Days had passed by smoothly but Steve, Tony, Natasha and Clint decided that it was time for them to go home. None of them were long holiday goers anyway, plus they quite possibly had work waiting at home for them. The sun rose over the horizon, a bright stream of it seeping in between the crack in the curtains of Steve and Tony's cabin. Both of them were awake already, well, they had been for about an hour. The couple had a sudden burst of sexual need and were very much at it like rabbits for that hour. Steve fell back into the plush pillows as he let out a heavy breath, closing his eyes briefly before opening them again. They shone a brighter blue than usual as he gazed up at the ceiling.  
  
"Well that...that was exhilarating," Tony panted out, appearing at Steve's side.  
  
"Hmm," Steve hummed, his arm moving under Tony as he pulled him close. "You were amazing honey, as always," he whispered, resting his face in Tony's messy brown locks.  
  
"Don't give me all the credit you big baboon," Tony laughed.  
  
"Baboon? Wow, that's new," Steve replied.  
  
"Well you look like one so..." Tony paused, glancing at Steve from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Say that again," Steve hissed softly.  
  
"I said you look like a baboon," Tony mused.  
  
Steve smirked as he grabbed Tony and pushed him onto his back, his fingers digging into his ribs. Tony shrieked as he began to squirm, a shrill laugh leaving his laps.  
  
"S-Steve! S-stop!" he cackled, squirming under the super soldier's weight.  
  
"Not until you apologise!" Steve laughed, tickling his husband harder.  
  
"Okay! Okay! I give in! I'm sorry! Sorry!" Tony screamed, his hands grasping Steve's arms.  
  
Steve stopped immediately as he lent down and cupped Tony's face in his hands. He smirked wickedly before pressing his lips firmly against the brunette's, curling his fingers into his hair when he moved his hands to the nape of his neck. Tony smiled into the kiss, his hands resting on Steve's lower back as he pulled him down further, their bodies flush together. They pulled away for air as Steve traced a finger around Tony's arc reactor.  
  
"I can't believe we are going home today," he sighed.  
  
"We can't stay here forever, the past few days have been great, right?" Tony questioned.  
  
"Absolutely," Steve whispered, placing another gentle kiss to Tony's lips.  
  
"We'll come back soon, just you and I, promise," Tony mumbled into Steve's lips.  
  
Steve pulled away as he smirked at Tony, before pushing himself off the bed and walking over to his bag. He grabbed out clean clothes, deciding he'd have a shower later on once they got home.  
  
"So when are we leaving?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I thought we would have breakfast, maybe go for a walk, there's actually somewhere that I need to take you, Natasha and Clint too, best view ever you'll love it," Tony replied, getting off the bed also.  
  
"Then?" Steve questioned.  
  
"Maybe come back here and play volleyball for a bit, have lunch, have another quick swim or go on the jet skis. And then leave for home around late afternoon, we'll catch the sunrise then," Tony suggested.  
  
"Sounds perfect," Steve replied, slipping his shirt over his head.  
  
"I'm going for a shower, I'll see you outside," Tony mused.  
  
"Don't be long," Steve answered, looking over at Tony.  
  
"Trust me honey, I'll be quick," his husband issued, walking past him as he slapped him on the rear.  
  
"Stark!" Steve yelled, rubbing his right cheek with a pouted lip.  
  
Tony simply laughed hysterically as he disappeared into the bathroom, his laughter still heard behind the closed door. Steve shook his head as he left the cabin and walked along to Natasha and Clint's cabin. He saw his friends relaxing on the porch of the cabin, Natasha's feet resting on Clint's lap as he massaged them.  
  
"Morning," Steve spoke, walking up the stairs  
.  
"Morning," Natasha chimed, patting the seat beside her.  
  
Steve raised an eyebrow because both she and Clint had smug looks on their faces and it was making him feel a little freaked out.  
  
"Why are you grinning like a pair of idiots?" he questioned, with a laugh.  
  
"We're just thinking about how Tony is going to react when you tell him about the baby," Clint spoke softly.  
  
"Oh," Steve replied. "Honestly, that completely crossed my mind, thanks for reminding me, now I feel bad," he added.  
  
"You would have to tell him sooner or later, because as soon as my bump starts showing, it'll keep getting bigger. So, he would probably ask questions," Natasha answered.  
  
"I guess you're right," Steve sighed. "I just don't want him to react badly," he added.  
  
"If he does I will make sure I give him hell during the birth," Natasha issued.  
  
"If he even wants to be there," Steve mumbled.  
  
"Steve," Clint whispered. "He loves you, I've never seen him so happy before. He married you because he loves you, and because you were his soulmate. If he leaves you over this one thing, so help me I will give him the biggest lecture ever," he added.  
  
Steve smiled softly as he twiddled his thumbs, looking at Natasha and then Clint.  
  
"You guys are the best you know that," he mused.  
  
"We try," Natasha soothed.  
  
"Who's ready for breakfast!" a voice called.  
  
Steve stood up from his seat as he saw Tony approaching the cabin, his hair still a little damp. Part of him was hoping Tony would understand, yet the other had this extreme hole of doubt.  
  
"Sounds great," he replied.  
  
Tony smiled as he walked up the stairs and wrapped his arms around Steve, resting his head on his chest.  
  
"You two up for a little bit of adventure before we leave?" he asked, looking at Natasha and Clint.  
  
"Sure," Clint chuckled.  
  
Natasha nodded as she smiled kindly, looking over at Steve briefly. The blonde simply shook his head and mouthed 'later' to her. She figured maybe Steve should say it now, but then things would be a little awkward on the ride home. It made her feel sorry for Steve, she didn't want the relationship to crumble. Both Tony and Steve were two of her close friends, she didn't want to lose it.  
  
"Come on then, let's eat," Tony chimed.  
  
"Alright don't get your pants in a twist," Natasha laughed.  
  
The friends erupted into laughter as they stood up and made their way down to the eating area together. They would make the most of the next few hours, together as a team...because there is no 'I' in team, not according to them. They are one.

* * *

The sun set over Manhattan as the night sky spread across the horizon, the city lighting up beautifully. Natasha, Clint, Tony and Steve were returning home feeling relaxed and rejuvenated. Steve sat in the co-pilot seat next to Tony, a small smile on his face as he admired his husband. However he knew as soon as they landed he would have to confess to Tony about Natasha.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" Tony asked, staring out at the city lights.  
  
"Always," Steve replied.  
  
"I hope Stark Tower is still in one piece," Tony mused, pursing his lips.  
  
"And if it isn't?" Steve questioned.  
  
"There is going to be serious punishment on the guys," Tony answered.  
  
"Tony..." Steve huffed, frowning slightly.  
  
"I'm kidding! I'll make them do everyone's laundry or something," the brunette snorted.  
  
"Yeah, right," Steve chuckled, as he shook his head and went back to concentrating on the flying.  
  
Stark Tower came into view soon enough and the entire group let out a sigh of relief. Tony took over completely so he could land the helicopter, he was the expert in it. Steve had gotten a few lessons from his husband but wasn't exactly confident, yet.  
  
"Ah! Home sweet home!" Tony cheered.  
  
The blades began to slow down, but still gave off a great deal of force as Clint and Natasha stepped out first. Steve being the gentleman that he was let Tony go in front of him and received a snarky remark from the brunette.  
  
"The place looks fine," Clint commented, wrapping his arm around Natasha.  
  
"This is only the outside, something could have happened outside," Steve laughed.  
  
Tony rolled his eyes as he slung the backpack over his shoulders and gave Steve the duffel bag.  
  
"I bet it's a mess inside," he hummed.  
  
He walked in front of everyone else, Steve close behind him as they made their way inside. The four of them stepped into the elevator as Tony asked JARVIS to take them to the main floor. He didn't even bat an eyelash or show any signs if relief or excitement to have his tech back. Steve smirked, Tony was doing fairly well even if they were home now the bet was still technically on until they got settled back in.  
  
"Main floor reached sir," JARVIS spoke.  
  
"Thank you JARVIS," Tony replied.  
  
The elevator doors opened slowly and Tony's eyes widened when he saw the sight in front of him. Everything was exactly how he left it, there was no mess, no destruction. In fact, all of the other Avengers eyes widened when they saw that there was not even any sign of damage. It was clear that while they were gone, Thor, Bruce, Bucky and Loki had worked together to fix things, even if it meant that Loki had to use a little magic.  
  
"Well I'll be damned," Steve whispered.  
  
"This is new," Natasha chuckled, stepping out of the elevator.  
  
Tony, Steve and Clint followed as they cast their eyes on four bodies laying on the floor. Bucky and Loki lay sleeping close together, the ex soldier's metal arm wrapped protectively around Loki who had his head resting on Bucky's chest, his hand entwined with the brunette's human hand.  
  
"Aw, aren't they sweet," Clint teased.  
  
"I knew that was going to happen," Tony mused.  
  
"What?" Steve questioned.  
  
"I had a hunch that Bucky and Loki would get on okay, maybe a little better than okay," Tony replied.  
  
"More like extremely better than okay," Natasha commented.  
  
"They're now the hot new couple in the building," Clint joked.  
  
Natasha laughed as she nudged Clint and told him to stop it, her gaze falling on Thor and Bruce. Thor was sleeping awkwardly on his stomach, Mjolnir still grasped in his hand as he let out a snore. Bruce was leaning against Thor, his head hung back without any support, his mouth hanging open with a bit of drool rolling down his chin.  
  
"That's so...attractive," Natasha issued, with some disgust in her voice.  
  
"Should we wake them?" Steve asked.  
  
"No, just leave them, let them sleep. I guess we should just go to our rooms and do whatever we want," Tony answered.  
  
"I'm pretty tired, so I might go to bed," Natasha replied, with a loud yawn.  
  
"Me too, we'll see you guys in the morning," Clint mused.  
  
"Goodnight," Steve whispered, smiling softly.  
  
Natasha mouthed a small 'good luck' at Steve who gave her a small understanding nod in return. He decided he would tell Tony when they got to their room, thinking that would maybe be the safest and best place to do so.  
  
"What do you say Cap? Do you just want to go to sleep, these guys are making me sleepy," he commented tiredly.  
  
"I think it sounds great, but I'd like a shower first," Steve replied.  
  
"Can I join?" Tony purred, giving the blonde a small wink.  
  
"When do I ever say no?" Steve whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of Tony's neck as he walked by.  
  
"You tease Steven Rogers, this isn't fair!" Tony hissed.  
  
Steve turned back, a small smirk plastered on his face as he slung the duffel bag over his shoulder.  
  
"Well then keep up soldier, I'm waiting," he hummed, giving Tony a cheeky wink.  
  
Tony grumbled as he followed Steve down the hallway to their room, his eyes sneakily admiring the Captain's luscious booty as they did so.  
  
"I know what you're doing Tony," Steve laughed, pushing the bedroom door open.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't realise I needed a license to admire you," Tony scoffed. “I have money,” he added.  
  
“Stop making me sound like a whore Tony,” Steve huffed, dumping the duffel bag on the floor.  
  
Tony smirked as he walked up behind his lover and pressed himself into the curve of Steve’s back, wrapping his arms tightly around the super soldier’s waist.   
  
“So, did you enjoy that honeymoon? Did Tony do good?” he questioned.  
  
Steve let out a small laugh as he rested his hands on Tony’s, before sliding them up to his wrists and turning around.   
  
“I loved it, thank you, and I’m sure Natasha and Clint had a great time too,” he whispered.  
  
Tony grinned as he slid his hands up Steve’s chest to the nape of his neck, smoothing his fingers through the soft blonde locks. Steve hummed appreciatively before leaning down as he pressed his lips gently against Tony’s. The brunette smirked into the kiss as he pulled Steve closer and ran his tongue across Steve’s bottom lip, asking for entry. Steve let out a small purring noise as he offered it to Tony, their tongues moving in perfect sync. They soon pulled away, only on Steve’s accord because he remembered that he had to tell Tony about Natasha. It had to be now or never, or until Natasha started showing.   
  
“Tony,” Steve mumbled, pulling away a little.  
  
“Why are we stopping? Don’t ruin the moment Cap,” Tony huffed.  
  
“I have to tell you something,” Steve replied.  
  
“Oh,” Tony answered, slight confusion in his tone, dropping his hands from Steve.  
  
“Come here,” Steve whispered, holding his hands out to his lover.  
  
Tony sighed as he took Steve’s hands and looked into his crystal blue eyes. He didn’t like the way Steve said some things, he always thought this worst.   
  
“You do realise I’ve won that bet we had, I didn’t touch my tech or talk about it for the entire trip,” Tony mused.  
  
“No...we both won, in a sense,” Steve replied softly.  
  
“What?” Tony questioned abruptly.   
  
“Remember my side of the bet, if you touched your tech you’d have to let Nat have a baby for us?” Steve asked, squeezing Tony’s hands gently.   
  
“Yeah, of course I did,” Tony answered.  
  
“Well I kind of thought you would try your hardest not to touch any tech, so I did my side of the bet already. We both won Tony,” Steve whispered.  
  
“Wait you mean...” Tony paused, looking away for a moment.  
  
“Natasha is pregnant, she’s having our baby Tony,” Steve soothed, a small smile on his face.  
  
The room fell silent as Tony looked back at Steve, his eyes searching his husband for any signs of a lie.  
  
“Funny joke Steve,” he issued.  
  
“I’m being serious,” Steve muttered.   
  
“Yeah right, we’ll see about that,” Tony spat, letting go of Steve’s hands and turning away.   
  
“Where are you going!” Steve yelled.  
  
“To ask Natasha herself!” Tony exclaimed, as he bounded down the hallway.   
  
“Her and Clint went to bed Tony, just leave them!” Steve roared.   
  
With all the bickering echoing through the house, Bucky and Loki woke from their sleep, their eyes focused on Steve and Tony who didn’t take any notice of them. Bucky went to speak but Loki simply placed his finger to the brunette’s lips to silence him. It wasn’t the place nor time to intervene.   
  
“Well they can just get woken up then!” Tony yelled, stepping into the elevator.   
  
“JARVIS stop the elevator!” Steve ordered, stepping inside just before the door closed.  
  
He walked Tony into the side of the elevator, his back hitting against the wall, Steve’s hand pressed firmly on his chest.  
  
“You are being so ignorant right now Tony. I’m telling you the truth and the fact that you don’t believe me right now, that’s kind of disheartening,” Steve growled.   
  
“I just want to hear it from Natasha, you could be playing some joke on me Steve which you do sometimes, right now could be one of those times,” Tony hissed.  
  
“You know what, I am so sick of your quick judgments Tony. You don’t give it any thought, you just assume the non-complicated outcome,” Steve snapped.   
  
“We aren’t ready to raise a child yet Steve!” Tony yelled.   
  
“How do you know that?” Steve questioned. “You’ve never been around kids, you’ve never looked after one. You’ve never tried!” he exclaimed.   
  
“I’ve never tried have I?” Tony choked out.  
  
Steve stepped back as he let down his guard, his eyes glassing over as he stared at Tony who was near tears also.   
  
“Let me tell you something Steve. I have tried. I’ve tried with you...because I love you and it hurts to even think what life would be like if I didn’t have you around. This is what I fear every single day, I have anxiety attacks about this sometimes Steve. I fear us losing it altogether with each other and parting ways. I don’t want that. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. Please, don’t-” Tony paused. “Don’t take the one important thing in my life away from me,” he sobbed, tears sliding down his cheeks.  
  
The super soldier lent against the other wall, his hand coming up to his face as he wiped some of the tears away that threatened to fall. His breathing faltered as he let out a choked shudder, unable to find the will to speak at all. He hated fighting with Tony, especially when it got so heated like this, and even after a great little vacation, they still found some way to be at each other’s throats.   
  
“I’m sorry,” he choked out.  
  
Tony lifted his head as he looked over at Steve, his heart dropping to his stomach as he saw the red puffy eyed blonde look directly at him.   
  
“I should have told you straight away. This bet thing was stupid. I’m an idiot, I shouldn’t deserve someone like you at all, you’re too great for some selfish bastard like me. I’m so sorry Tony,” Steve whispered.  
  
“Come here,” Tony ordered, holding his hand out.  
  
Steve hesitantly took Tony’s hand before he was pulled into Tony’s embrace, his arms locked in a vice around him.   
  
“Don’t you ever put yourself down like that,” he soothed, resting his face in the crook of Steve’s neck. “You’re my soldier, you’re brave, you’re strong, you’re funny and you’re a gentleman. What more could I ask for? You’re mine, forever alright,” he added, pulling back as he waved his ring finger at Steve.   
  
Steve let out a small laugh as he lent forward and kissed Tony lightly on the lips.  
  
“I love you,” he hummed.  
  
“I love you too Capsicle,” Tony chuckled.   
  
Suddenly, the elevator door opened to Natasha standing with her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes narrowed at Tony. The couple pulled away completely as Steve wrapped his arm around Tony.  
  
“Tony...” she mumbled, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“Hey Nat,” he replied, sounding like a kid who had just gotten in trouble.  
  
“I heard you two arguing, so I took the stairs down to here seeing as the elevator was occupied,” Natasha answered, unfolding her arms.   
  
“Is it true?” Tony questioned.  
  
“Of course it is, Steve wouldn’t lie, and neither would I. You’re going to be a family,” Natasha lectured.   
  
Tony nodded slightly as he looked up at Steve who gave him a reassuring smile.   
  
“Well, I guess we better make preparations then,” he mused.  
  
“And look after Nat along the way,” Steve added.  
  
“Absolutely,” Tony replied.  
  
Natasha smirked as she pressed a button outside the elevator, the door closing over slowly.  
  
“Goodnight guys,” she whispered, before sauntering away.  
  
Steve and Tony were left in the elevator again, weight slipping off their shoulders as they looked at each other.   
  
“Can you imagine her like that, but ten times grumpier during her pregnancy,” Tony teased.  
  
“Oh yeah, it’s going to be one hell of a ride,” Steve laughed.  
  
“So,” Tony hummed. “Do I still win my bet?” he asked, poking Steve in the stomach.  
  
“Of course you do, Captain’s orders,” Steve replied.  
  
“Good,” Tony mused, smiling widely. “Now why aren’t we moving?” he questioned.  
  
“Because I asked JARVIS not to,” Steve purred, his fingers daintily trailing up Tony’s back.  
  
“Oh,” the brunette shuddered out. “You son of a bitch,” he added. 

* * *

 ** _9 Months Later_**  
  
“Steven Rogers this is your fault! You did this to me! You and Tony!” Natasha screamed. 

The months of Natasha’s pregnancy went by quickly and also smoothly, until the actual day of course. Steve and Tony helped out as much as they could, but on the odd occasion they were yelled at by Natasha to just leave her alone. Now they were in the hospital waiting the arrival of their new family member. Natasha yelled in pain as she gave Steve’s hand a bone crushing squeeze. Steve tried to mask the pain, biting his lips hard to the point where it almost bled.   
  
“It’s okay Nat, it’ll all be over soon,” Steve soothed.  
  
“No it’s not okay! You try giving birth to twins!” she yelled.  
  
“Wha-twins!” Steve exclaimed, his eyes widening.   
  
“Yes twins! I wasn’t going to tell you until the day before my due date but I completely forgot!” Natasha shrieked, her breathing heavy.   
  
“Oh god, okay...okay, just...breath Natasha,” Steve replied, clasping both his hands around Natasha’s.   
  
Tony stood outside the door, listening to all the commotion inside, his fingers tapping nervously on the wall. It was 4am in the morning and he wasn’t exactly fully awake yet. The others came with them to await the new arrival, they somehow all crammed into the narrow hallway. Bucky and Loki sat on one seat, the god sitting in Bucky’s lap with his arms wrapped lazily around his neck. The pair of them chatted away, occasionally looking over at Tony to make sure he was okay. Thor and Bruce were sitting on the floor playing some weird game that Thor said he used to play with Loki back in Asgard when they were growing up. Clint sat slumped in a chair, asleep, even with all the noise from the other room. And Tony well he was biting his nails literally, his hair messed up and his eyes sporting dark circles around them.   
  
“Stark, are you alright?” Loki questioned, bringing the brunette out of his thoughts.  
  
“Hm? Yeah, I’m fine...just, anxious,” Tony mumbled.  
  
“Hey, once you see that kid you’ll be smitten,” Bucky interjected.  
  
“I guess,” Tony whispered.  
  
The room fell silent again as Tony rested his head back against the wall. He could hear more screaming from Natasha and Steve’s attempts at trying to comfort her. Tony thought that Clint should have been in there, but she wasn’t having their kid, she was having Steve and Tony’s.   
  
“A boy! It’s a boy!” Steve exclaimed.  
  
Tony turned his head to the side at the sound of Steve’s voice, pushing himself off the wall.   
  
“What’s happening?’ Bucky asked.  
  
“It’s a boy,” Tony replied, a small smile showing on his face.  
  
Steve opened the door to the delivery room, a smile spread on his face as he walked out with a small baby in his arms.   
  
“Tony, look at him, he’s beautiful,” Steve choked out, as tears starting welling in his eyes.  
  
Tony approached Steve as he looked down and saw a sleeping and quiet baby in his husband’s arms. His eyes began watering as he rested his hand on the blanket and looked up at Steve.  
  
“He’s gorgeous,” Tony whispered.  
  
“Steve get your ass back in here!” Natasha roared.  
  
“Crap, here Tony, can you take him,” Steve soothed, handing the infant to Tony.  
  
“Why are you going back in is something wrong?” Tony asked.  
  
“We’re getting twins Tony,” Steve replied, before disappearing into the room.  
  
“Twins,” he whispered.  
  
His eyes went back to the dark haired boy in his arms, his hand coming up to brush his cheek. Bucky and Loki stood up from their seat as they came over and observed the new life that had been brought into the world.  
  
“He is quite a precious little thing,” Loki mused.  
  
“Hey maybe Natasha might have one for us,” Bucky joked.  
  
“Bucky darling, you’re speaking a few years from now, let us not rush things,” Loki lectured.  
  
“I was kidding,” Bucky chuckled, wrapping his arm around the god’s waist, who simply rolled his eyes.  
  
“Has the child been born?” Thor’s booming voice called. “Ah! Banner look, there it is!” he added happily.  
  
“Thor do be quiet you oaf, the infant is sleeping,” Loki hissed.  
  
Bucky and Tony snickered at the bickering going on between the two brothers as Bruce came up to have a look at the baby.   
  
“He’s cute, but, where’s Steve?” he asked.  
  
“We’re getting another,” Tony replied.  
  
“Another!” Thor yelled. “You mean Natasha is having another child?” he questioned.  
  
“Yes Thor, now stop yelling!” Tony grumbled loudly.  
  
The door to the other room opened again as Steve stepped out with another baby cradled in his arms.   
  
“What is it?” Bucky questioned.  
  
“Another boy,” Steve sobbed, a grin on his face.  
  
“Two boys, how marvellous, congratulations Stark, Captain,” Loki replied, smiling kindly.  
  
By then Clint had woken up, squinting his eyes as he noticed his friends standing around Steve and Tony.   
  
“Did she have it?” he asked.  
  
Everyone’s eyes were on Clint then, their expressions somewhat blank.  
  
“More like, she had them,” Bucky replied, stepping out of the way.  
  
“No way, twins!” Clint yelled. “She never told me,” he added.  
  
“It was a surprise,” Tony answered.   
  
“And I really think she could use you right now,” Steve mused.  
  
Clint nodded as he walked by everyone, disappearing into the room to be with his wife, leaving everyone else in the hallway to croon over the babies again.   
  
“So do we have names for them?” Bruce asked.   
  
Steve and Tony looked at each other, then the two infant boys in their arms as they tried to find names that would be fitting.   
  
“What do you think Tony?” Steve questioned.   
  
“I don’t know, how does Andy or Andrew sound to you for one of them? I kind of went with the first letter of my name seeing as it’s Anthony so I picked an A name,” Tony replied.  
  
“Andrew Stark fits well,” Steve chimed.  
  
“Okay, so this little guy I have, this is Andrew Stark,” Tony hummed, smiling softly.  
  
“And I think, Scott Rogers will be fitting for this guy,” Steve answered.  
  
The pair smiled at each other as they gave each other a quick kiss on the lips. They were now one big happy family, a superfamily. And that was all they needed...happiness and a double dose of surprises. 


End file.
